After Russia
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Will Joan be angry after Annie yelled at her? Will she be hurt?
Joan had sent Annie in Russia. And now that she had been taken by the Russian, Joan was angry for doing so. It was a bad idea. She had thought that it was better if Annie had a cover and some money. She had thought it would have been safer. But she was wrong. Now, Annie had been saved by Eyal and Auggie.

Annie had come in her office and the younger blond had yelled at Joan because for her, Joan had let her down when she was in that Russian jail. For her, Joan had done nothing to free her. Joan had been hurt when she heard that. She had been so upset while Annie was in Russia, in this horrible prison ! Joan had fought with all aher strenght to get her operative free. And because Eyal had come to save her, Annie thought Joan didn't care about her, that she had done nothing.

It was false. And Joan had almost wanted to cry when Annie had said all this. She felt betrayed. Because she liked Annie as a friend, more than a chief had the right to. She wanted to protect Annie from all the dangers. But she had to do it secretly, in order not to be taken. And now, Annie had been so mean at this moment. Joan had felt something break in herself. She had had to be icy and to throw away Annie from her office. All this…It was too much. All this anxiety, all this distress in her….When Annie was in Russia, sh had felt like something really important for her was missing. It was when her blond operative had nearly been taken away from her forever that she had realised that Annie was very important to her.

She wanted to hate her, but it was impossible. She liked her. She didn't want to be mean at Annie. She wanted to become a part of her life, but not as her boss, as a friend. But she didn't know how Annie felt about all this. This girl had a face so easy to read, for a spy that Joan could praticaly read her mind.

Right now, Joan was in her office. She was thinking. She didn't hear the footsteps. Someone called her, and she could hear the worry in the voice. Joan looked up, snapping out of her daydreaming. Annie was standing in front of her desk, looking at her, her eyes filled with worry :

 **-Joan ? Are you all right ? I called you five times…I was begining to worry seriously….**

Joan looked at the young woman who had her eyes locked on hers, looking anxiously at her reaction. When Joan looked back, Annie flinched. Joan's glaze was as cold as ice. Annie swallowed, waiting for the yelling. But Joan spoke in a calm, cold voice. It really was worse than being yelled at. Joan said :

 _-Yes, I'm fine. What do you want ? I thought we were done._

 **-I came here because I'm really sorry. I didn't think all those things I said. I know I've hurt you and I…**

You meant all you said.

 **-No ! I was angry, I was tired, remember, I had been in that prison, and I was upset. I felt not very well. And I didn't mean at all those horrible things I said to you. I know I can't take it back, but I just wanted to appology. I know you won't want to hear about me anymore after all I've done to you, but could you forgive me one day ?**

There was a silence. Annie looked on the verge of tears. Joan didn't want to be cruel with her. She didn't really know why, but she had already forgiven Annie. She reminded her of herself when she was still a field agent. She wanted to reconcile with Annie.

 _-No._

Annie took a step back at this word. A single tear ran down her cheek. Joan stood up, clearly surprising the young woman. Joan walked towards Annie. The operative looked at her, visibily not understanding what was happening. Joan said, washing the tear away with a gentle finger, smiling warmly :

 _-You didn't let me finish my sentence, Annie. No, I won't push you away. I forgive you._

Annie looked at her, surprised. Joan then hugged her, proving her that she really was forgiving her. Annie put her head against Joan's shoulder, letting her tears flow freely with relievement. Joan gave her a tissue :

 _-Hey, stop crying or else you'll create a river in my office !_

Annie smiled at this statement.


End file.
